Kuroshitsuji : The black rose garden REMAKE
by MissMonahell
Summary: El misterioso perro guardián de la Reina de Inglaterra, se embarca en una nueva aventura junto a su fiel mayordomo, para desentrañar el misterio que rodea el oscuro jardín… ADVERTENCIA: Ocs y Yaoi / Lizzy Middleford x Ciel Phantonhive x Oc, Sebastián Michaelis x Oc…


**Prologo**

* * *

**Buenas a todos ..., como pone en titulo es un remake del anterior titulo ya que por inspiraciones artísticas decidí mordicar (algunas cosas) y mejorar, así que pido disculpas a las personas a las personas que me siguieron anterior mente y prometo que seguiré subiendo capítulos para terminar este Fic ^^.**

**Como siempre pido perdón de antemano por las faltas de ortografías y de expresión que se me hayan pasado ya que son difícil revisar por me cuesta verlas.**

**Voy decir unas pequeñas indicaciones:**

**1 yo soy de España, mi forma de escribir y de expresarme difiere de otra forma, así que hay palabras que puede tener otro sentido en su país.**

**2 Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen solo a su receptiva autora Toboso Yana (los OC me pertenecen a mi desde luego).**

**3 Este fic tiene OC, si no le gusta no hace falta que lo lean.**

**4 en este capítulo hay Shonen ai / Yaoi si no te gusta no tienes por qué leerlo pero no lo critiquen .**

**Nada más que disfruten del capítulo ^^**

* * *

_**"Cuatro damas tomaban el té, aburridas a la orilla del rio".**_

_**La dama de la rosa recito "qué aburrido es el día, que aburrido es la noche."**_

_**Otra dama con una violeta en la mano protesto "sí lo llego a saber no me presento al té, ni a los postres".**_

_**Y con extremada crudeza la dama que aportaba un lirio le contestó- "pues no haber venido, si tanto te aburres… pero si quieres podemos hacer que esto sea menos aburrido jugando a un juego"- miró la dama a las otras señoritas que tomaban el té.**_

_**-"¿Qué clase de juego?" –pregunto ingenua la dama del diente de leon a la dama del lirio la cual le respondió "Un juego divertido, en el cual nadie debe perder"…**_

En un lugar apartado, lejos del mundanal ruido en donde la tranquilidad reinaba, se encontraba una de las innumerables y exquisitas mansiones Phantonhive. En ella se encontraba, el cabeza de la familia, Ciel haciendo sus "quehaceres" como buen conde que es, pero en estos momentos está leyendo la presa inglesa con tranquilidad, mientras su siempre fiel mayordomo le sirve un té negro acaramelado y algunas delicias para el paladar como un pastel de hojaldre con frutos del bosque.

En estos momentos apacibles es cuanto necesita de una vida tan ajetreada como es la suya llena de "trabajos", ahora tomando el Té sin ser molestado por nadie, salvo la presencia de Sebastián, siempre al lado de su señor, como el perro de su amo, pero aparte de él nada mas, solo tranquilidad…o eso es lo que piensa él…

Bochan!- entraba por la puerta bruscamente la única Sirviente que tenia los Phantomhive, la siempre torpemente pero divertida Mey Rin.

Mmm… que ocurre Mei – dijo Ciel al ver lo afligida que estaba Mey Rin que casi esta sin aliento de haberse apresurado a darle lo que posiblemente seria una noticia importante, sino para que tanto escándalo.

Bochan … un … un- intenta respirar pues está bastante nerviosa que casi se le olvidaba que era respirar.

Que Mei … - dijo subiendo un poco tonillo - " si vas a hablar hazlo de una vez" – pensó para sí mismo-

Un caballero de la reina está en la puerta y pregunta por usted – dice todo de carrerilla y sin tiempo de oír bien lo que ha dicho pero la sola mención de " caballero de la reina" alerto al joven conde que de inmediato, el cual salió de su ostentoso despacho para encontrarse con el mensajero. Un caballero de la reina, la única persona de la que él era leal estaba esperando a poder hablar con él se apresuro lo más rápido que pudo seguido de Sebastián al vestíbulo donde se encontraba aquel caballero.

Siento la tardanza – dijo con total tranquilidad, sabiendo que el momento de relajarse había acabado –"Se acabo relajarse, es hora de otra misión"-pensó mientras.

Este fue llevado al salón principal de la mansión en donde Sebastián había preparado un almuerzo para el invitado con mucha delicadez y cuidado en la elaboración por muy pequeña que fuera.

Dígame, tan importante es la misión como de su majestad como para enviar a uno de su caballeros?- dijo él entre sorprendido y algo difuso.

No, en realidad he venido por órdenes de la reina para anunciarle que su compromiso con la Señorita Elizabeth Middleford ha sido anulado por orden de la Reina Victoria.

¿¡cómo!? , a que viene esta broma, anular mi compromiso, pero se puede saber a buenas de que…- exclamo alteradísimo, puesto que para el Lizzy era su mejor amiga y su prometida a la cual apreciaba mucho.

Veras, la reina me ha ordenado que se anuncie su anulación- dijo fríamente el caballero.

…, quiero tener una audición con la reina inmediatamente- dijo Ciel algo molesto por la petición de la reina.

Su majestad , se adelanto a esa idea y dijo que en cuanto volviera ,ella misma vendría a verlo para podre explicarle detenidamente el por qué de su anulación- diciendo esto el caballero se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta de salida de la habitación para salir

…- Ciel estaba preocupado por los deseos de su reina, pero aun mas por que la mansión no está lista para su real majestad- Sebastián – con esa orden el fiel sirviente entendió que tenía que tenerlo todo en orden antes de que llegara su real majestad.-

Yes , my lord – dijo y luego se apresuro a prepararlo todo para la llegada de la Reina de Inglaterra

Al poco rato, tiempo suficiente para preparar la mansión Phantonhive para la reina según Sebastián, vino sin más dilación la reina con sus guardias, ella ataviada con unas gafas de sol para que poco la reconozcan…

hola mi niño como esta- dijo ella con amor en cada una de su palabras pues con el tenia cierto cariño.-

francamente majestad, estoy algo disgustado- dijo serio y sin molestarse por que la reina le dijera "su niño".-

ya veo que te molesto, bueno entremos adentro aquí fuera hace un poco de frio y tal vez se oiga demasiados esta conversación intima sin nuestro consentimiento- va entrando en la mansión seguida de Ciel , este la lleva a salón más lujoso de toda la mansión , lleno de ricos bordados y muebles más finos y delicioso a la vista.

Puedo preguntarle por qué ha anulado mi compromiso con la señorita Middleford- dijo esperando la respuesta.

Veréis es largo de contar , pero tengo algunos pequeños problemas con Europa central y para resolver alguno conflictos , he decidió acentuar nuestras relaciones con un matrimonio de conveniencia , pero el problema es el siguiente , la única joven a desposar , la Marquesa de Wihelsbach de la casa Laswit , la joven Heder Chisia–haciendo un gesto para que uno de su caballero trajera un sobre- es una niña muy linda , me recuerda a mí, en mi juventud- expreso en un todo de nostalgia mientras abría el sobre.-

¿Y porque yo? , no hay otros jóvenes solteros …-dijo si parecer refunfuñón ante la reina pues debía comportarse como un caballero.-

Sí ,pero al parecer ninguno de los pretendientes ha agradado suficiente de a tutora legal de la joven …, ha hecho huir a todos los posibles pretendientes con su tácticas , y desgraciadamente "cielo" solo me quedabas tu - le hace al caballero que le pase un sobre a Ciel-

…- mira el contenido del sobre, que son unas fotos de la joven dama en cuestión- por lo que veo es muy joven – dijo el mirando las dos fotos con desgana pues la joven en cuestión solo era una mocosilla de 10 años como mucho.

Si, es solo una niña, es casi de tu edad "mi niño", también me han alguna información sobre su tutora, una mujer interesante,…que piensas, estas dispuesto a servir a la patria- sonrió la reina ante su fiel perro, pues ella sabía que Ciel siempre cumple con lo que ella ordena sin importarle que.-

Visto a si, sí , solo espero que la Señortia Middleford esté bien – dijo con un tono de preocupación, pues apreciaba mucho a Lizzy como para abandonarla de mala manera.

Sí, ese es mi niño , mañana partirás hacia la vieja Europa, a primera hora-dijo la reina muy feliz y dicho esto , la Reina de Inglaterra se despidió del Conde y se fue con todo su sequito al palacio.

Mientras Ciel, se quedo pensativo toda la tarde preguntándose por que a él le había tocado un tarea tan sencilla como comprometerse con una noble de otro país, y porque todos aquellos pretendientes anteriores habían huido…

Bochan…-interrumpió de su pensamiento el fiel mayordomo- ya he hecho su maleta, desea algo más- pregunto con la mano en el pecho mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza hacia abajo.-

Que piensas de todo esto – le dijo esperando una contestación adecuada-

Yo no pienso nada , soy más que un simple mayordomo- sonrió sarcástico

Ya…, espero que esto sea pasajero, no me gustaría irme de aquí sin tener nada que ver con lo que busco- exclamo pues él no le hacía gracia irse de Londres sin busca a los culpables que lo llevaron al infierno, lo humillaron y lo despojaron de todo lo que tenía cuando era solo un niño-Que tenemos para hoy de cena , Sebastián- le pregunto al mayordomo oscuro.-

Tenemos cordero asado zumo de melocotón…- el mayordomo perfeccionista relato a su joven amo todos los platos que iban a cenar esa misma noche lo que sería la última noche en Inglaterra antes de partir a esas alejadas tierras.–

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado algo las modificación que hecho para mejorarlo y aunque en este capitulo no se aprecien.**

**Espero sus Reviews ^^ acepto críticas constructivas con objeto de que mejore mi forma de escribir.**

**y gracias por leer.**


End file.
